dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Gotenks
Third strongest Actually, it seems accurate that Gotenks would be the third strongest Z Fighter in DBZ, behind Ultimate Gohan and Vegeto. As an SS3 he was overwhelming Super Buu, while the next closest character (which would be SS3 Goku) was only about equal with Fat Buu and Kid Buu, who were weaker. -- 22:08, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Alright I guess I wasn't paying attention, I'll put it back on there, sorry bout deleting it, just wanted to make sure we had all the facts straight. SSJGoku93 22:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) actualy Buu w/ Piccolo is stronger and Buu w/ piccolo goten and trunks are stronger and Buu w/Gotenks and Piccolo and Buu w/Gohan Goten Trunks and Piccolo are stronger.Vegerot 23:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Infact beside many people states otherwise, Gotenks is the third strongest of the Z Senshi. And yes, Goku is weaker than him, as Goku himself states. Gotenks might have been able to stand a chance against Fat Bu in SS1 form, while Goku needs to turn SS3 to fight him. goldsaint13 16:46, 11 September 2009 (UTC) :Regardless of our opinions, power comparisons are ultimately speculation, and are left out of the articles here. 16:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh really? Then why the speculation of SS1 Gogeta's strength in relation to him? Also the part saying that Super Janemba was much stronger than Super Buu is pure speculation (and very baseless too), I suggest that part be removed. Xfing 16:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) counter part well gogeta has a potara counterpart so why not gotenks he could be called treten and would be slightly stronger than gotenks And your point with this is? You might as well say Goku and Gohan got a Potara fusion called Gokan Dyas 19:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Gotenks DOES go SSJ2 I have been hearing that he skipped it for long enough it's for two panels though, see: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/4/46/Ghh.gif it clearly shows gotenks with lightning around his ki aura, and his hair is spikier than ss1, both chacterstics of super sayian 2. Jabberwockxeno 20:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :...Uh, it's been 2 years now, nobody? 19:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) He's powering up, he's not in the steady-state version of any form until he's done. Also, Daizenshuu says he skipped it, so that trumps any of our fan interpretations. 20:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) 4 dads Doesn't him having 4 dads a reference to the word forefathers and what if chi-chi and bulma tried fusion dance (or potara earrings thinking they arent magic) : But he doesn't have four dads. He has two. Goku and Vegeta. I understand the pun you are trying to connect, but it just doesn't work, and isn't a confirmed one that Toriyama ever used as well. 04:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Im just thinking? You know how One of Gotenks fusee is Trunks shouldn't under family have Future Trunks as an alternate counterpart fusee? :Please sign your posts. Also, the answer is no, because Future Trunks never interacts with/becomes Gotenks, so there is no relation. 02:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Why isn't there an IRC page on this wiki? It would be cool if there was.Z-Fighter 12,000 03:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, this would be far better suited for the forum, but, in regards to your question, there is one for Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, this wiki's successor, although we lack one here. -KidKrillin Is he any different in the Tarble movie? What does he look like, any older? Still no "teen" Gotenks? Trivia Would it be trivia that though the colour of his hair represents his two fusees, the shape of his hair is not the same as either of them in Base or Super Saiyan? 02:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC)